


Candlelight Love

by classybut_trashy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 7 years later, Dating, F/F, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, after high school, before college, hella cute, lanterns, mabifica, romantic, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classybut_trashy/pseuds/classybut_trashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place 7 years after the events of Gravity Falls canon, and Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica have all graduated Gravity Falls high school (the twins moved back after junior high ended). Dipper took Ford's apprenticeship, but only part time so he could still spend time with Mabel, and Pacifica is still fairly snooty, but only because she's got a crush on Mabel and doesn't know how to act. Fluff ensues. Cuteness too.</p><p>Written for my best friend, who wondered why people ship Mabifica at all. Hope this helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Love

Cerulean waves crashed on the beach. Beneath Mabel's feet, the sand shifted and fell, causing her to collide with her brother. "Woah there Mabel, you're almost doing as bad as Waddles," he gestured towards the pig, who was rolling down a dune, oinking all the way. Mabel giggled. 

"At least I'm not doing as bad as you, Broseidon," she retorted, before shoving him into the sand.

"Hey! The food's in this bag!" Dipper cried before tackling her legs and taking Mabel down with him, both laughing.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted their wrestling, and Mabel looked up to see a slim, pale figure standing above them. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but her bangs were whipping around her head. 

"Pacifica!" Mabel exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Fine. Do you mind moving? I'm working on a tan, and I don't have time for two college students to be rolling around in the sand. Time is of the essence, here," she sighed, and gingerly stepped over Dipper's leg. Before she could get passed them, however, Dipper had tripped her, causing Pacifica to land face-first in the sand. Mabel snorted back a laugh, and Dipper looked triumphantly down at the blonde.

Pacifica sat up, spitting sand out of her mouth. She leaned back on her knees, and glared at them. "It's on,"

Dipper glanced at Mabel, and they scrambled to their feet. Pacifica soon followed, and she promptly tackled Mabel, both of them rolling down the sand dune. 

Mabel landed hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Pacifica sat up, pinning Mabel's legs, and began tickling Mabel's sides. She writhed beneath her, hiccuping and laughing as Pacifica tickled her. Mabel half-heartedly called out for Dipper, but between her laughing and Pacfica's giggling, she wasn't sure he heard her. 

Pacifica fell back, laughing and clutching her sides, when she felt water drench her head. Spluttering, and blinking the water out of her eyes, she saw Mabel holding a pink plastic bucket dripping water. Behind her, Dipper was filling his yellow bucket up with salt water, and as he made to dump it on Mabel's head, his phone beeped loudly. Dropping the bucket, he fished the phone out of his shorts.

"Ford needs help, guys. I'll be right back. Don't die, or whatever," Dipper sighed, and ran towards the car, and sped off.

"Looks like it's just us now, Pacifica. Whatcha wanna do now?" 

"I don't know. I've lost my fire to utterly destroy you in beach combat, and my tanning routine has really taken a dive. We could make a sand castle I guess."

"Sure thing, Paz. You fill this with water, and I'll get the sand," Mabel offered.

"Okay," Pacifica shrugged, and turned to leave. She carefully took off her swimsuit coverup, and Mabel almost gasped. Her body was perfect. Not just to Mabel, but probably to everyone. She wore a green, strapless two piece that really accentuated her curves, Mabel had to admit, and she had a small tattoo of her family crest on the small of her back.

Quickly glancing away, she started shoveling sand into the bucket, very self conscious about her one piece that was pink, glittery, and covered in stars. 

\---

Several hours later, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and Mabel leaned onto Pacifica's shoulder. They're legs were stretched out before them, and surrounding them was an armada of castles, ranging drastically in size and design.

"We're going to make Dipper so jealous when he comes back. He loves building sand castles." Mabel said.

"That's what happens when you're a ginormous nerd, I guess," Pacifica replied, and they snickered.

Standing up, Mabel grabbed the bag that Dipper had brought, and came back with two lanterns, matches, and two small tea lights.

"Dipper and I used to do this a lot when we were kids, but he's not here, so you can do it with me!" Mabel smiled, and proceeded to show Pacifica how to set up the lantern and place the candle inside. 

"Now you light it, and let it go. It'll float away, and you make a wish before it disappears. Like so." Mabel let go of her lantern, and closed her eyes, her lips moving quickly and silently. Mabel opened her eyes, and Pacifica let go of her lantern, watching it float away on the wind. She closed her eyes, and quietly made a wish, before opening her eyes again. The two lanterns were now drifting away, the candle light winking in the darkness. Mabel sighed, and glanced over at Pacifica. She was watching the lanterns, but when she felt Mabel's eyes on her, she turned. And before she could react, Mabel had kissed her. On the lips. 

Mabel though she would have jerked away, but much to her surprise, Pacifica had melted into her, kissing her back tenderly.

When they broke apart, both the their faces were flushed red. The sun was gone, and the wind was starting to pick up. Stepping cautiously around the sand castles, they made their way back up to where Dipper had driven away earlier, and sat there, curled into each other, waiting for the headlights of the car to reappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! If you liked it, or just have nothing better to do, go follow me on Tumblr: itsbritneybithc.tumblr.com, and/or tell me about your favorite song. I'm pretty open about that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you all.


End file.
